Bone Crushing Truth
by Bellalyse Rose Bogdanor
Summary: Michelle Van Hellsing the great Monster hunter gets sucked into the world of Vampire Knight along with her friends, while trying to figure out how to get back to the real world they encounter Cross Academy and the Vampire Council hot on their trail what will they do to not get caught? Thanks this is my first story I hope you guys like it its a ZeroXoc and TakumaXoc and other pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Bone Crushing Truth

Michelle Van Hellsing the great Monster hunter gets sucked into the world of Vampire Knight along with her friends, while trying to figure out how to get back to the real world they encounter Cross Academy and the Vampire Council hot on their trail what will they do to not get caught?

**AU: Hey! Thanks for choosing this story and I hope you guys enjoy it :) this is my first story if you have any opinions or ideas let me know! Thanks now for the story: **

**Characters: (My OC's that I made up)**

**Michelle Grace Van Hellsing:**** She is adopted by the greatest Monster Hunter in history named Elena "Mina" Van Hellsing. Her parents were royal guardians but were killed when she was a baby and was raised by a werewolf until Elena found her after finishing a mission. She has a birth-mark like tattoo on her right shoulder blade proofing her power as a guardian and hunter like her adopt Mother after she disappears when she was 6 she's been staying with her friends at their mansion.**

**Age:**** 16**

**Eyes:**** She has piercing burgundy eyes. She hides them with her long bangs not bothering to wipe it out of her eyes because she doesn't like the attention she gets from them.**

**Hair:****Her hair is wavy long going to lower waist and is Blonde with brown streaks **

**Facial: **** she has beautiful tan skin; she doesn't like make-up and has a cute button nose and rosy pink lips with one piece earrings that are wolves that she likes a lot.**

**Personality:****She is kind and generous and not a morning person (you'll find out in later chapters) she is like a big sister to her friends and is scary when offended or threatened and loves manga especially Vampire Knight (he he). She is confident nothing scares her except Sofia (you'll find out later). She dislikes Kaname and fan girls and basically those who think they are better. She loves ramen3. **

**Bellalyse "Rose" Bogdanor:**** She is the heir to the Bogdanor estate her parents were one of the last privileged Vampires tied to her grandfather (father's Dad) Phantom Bogdanor most known as "Dracula" her parents were killed because of his misuse of his powers. Before they died they gave her the Bogdanor seal that gave her the full power making her an Elite Vampire making her ten times more powerful than any pureblood. Being one of the last she hides her powers with a Rosary choker on her neck. Along with her true self. **

**Age:**** 15 almost 16**

**Eyes:**** Sapphire (her true eye color is red)**

**Hair:**** long straight Brunette with long bangs hair reaching half way her back.**

**Facial:**** has an angular face and light pink lips. Looks like Yuki from afar.**

**Personality:**** she is shy and timid loves to give hugs and is always able to make someone smile when they are sad. She is scary when someone threatens her friends and family. Only her true love can take the rosary off so she's not easily swooned over by cute boys even if there hot. And is confident and very smart. **

**Sofia Kris Hale:**** She is a purebred werewolf. She saved Michelle on one of her missions and followed her home. She became the protector of Bellalyse, Mary and Michelle. Has a power to see the future and able to summon weapons while her eyes glow green. Her parents are a rare werewolf species that's extinct. Height is 5 "3**

** Age:**** 16 (but of course in human years she's at least 114 but is small and looks 14)**

**Eyes:**** light Jade turns green when she turns. **

**Hair:**** Black pixie cut with streaks of red at the ends.**

**Facial:**** wears cross earrings and has pale skin wears a choker on her neck to keep her powers under control.**

**Personality:**** she is shy and doesn't talk only to those she doesn't pose a threat to her master's and loves to eat sweets and challenges she can win. Very easy-going person and is smart in academics. **

**Chapter 1**

**Michelle's P.O.V**

I woke up with a start looking at my surroundings I found out I was in my room, sighing with relief I lied back down trying to remember my "Nightmare" after a few minutes I gave up and looked at clock, it said 6:30. _damn it_ I thought, it's too early! I said out loud to myself. I heard a knock on my door, yes? I said. Michelle time to get up said the muffled voice behind the door. Ok I said I heard Sofia's footsteps trail away as I got ready for the day. When I finished dressing one of the maids came into my room to inform me of a mission the council sent for me to do. _Ugh_ I thought before saying and what is the occasion? The maid spoke hesitantly knowing how much I despised the council. Umm ahhh, well they want you to investigate the ruins in the Far East they said there's a monster drinking the blood of innocent people. She finished and sighed a breath of relief happy that I didn't throw her out the window like the last one. So I thought he's a vampire but why send me? Knowing this is easy tasks why not send one of the newbie's? I didn't know but I have to go must be more to it. I thought putting my hand to my chin in thought. The maid snapped me out of my train of thought Miss Michelle? She said do you need help packing? She asked with a light smile. No I said she bowed and left me. After I packed I looked at the clock. _10:34 _I sighed from boredom as I lay back on my bed. I closed my eyes as my bedroom door opened I looked to see my friend Bellalyse and Sofia trailing behind her. Hey come on we're gonna miss the train she said meekly while Sofia pulled my luggage to the door. Nooo! It's too early I complained. We have to reach the village before sun down looking towards Sofia. That's when I remembered it's a full moon tonight. Well what are we waiting for I shouted grabbing our luggage and slung both girls over my shoulder. Running out the door and reaching the train station in 3 seconds fast after we got our tickets we got into our train and found our seats. I sat beside the window with Bellalyse and Sofia sitting in front of me. 15 minutes after the train left the port I started falling asleep.

**Bellalyse P.O.V **

I watched as Michelle fell asleep she looked cute. I giggled while Sofia looked at me what's so funny? She asked curiosity in her eyes. Oh nothing I said smiling. Sofia turned her attention towards the window while I pulled out my book I was reading it was my favorite anime/Manga called Vampire Knight. I was a big fan of Takuma and Zero. Takuma was a sweet guy which was totally my type. I almost squealed with delight when Zero was fighting the Level-E's. He was so cool even though he was a mean guy I bet he was a softie at heart. I closed my book as the rain came to a stop. I sighed as I looked at Michelle still knocked out. Mumbling about ramen. Michelle Sofia said mmmm Michelle said wake up before I take Bellalyse necklace off she said smirking. I giggled as Michelle shot out of her slumber turning to me in fear. I tried to contain my laughter but failed me and Sofia burst out in laughter when Michelle screamed bloody murder. Looking like a complete idiot. People on trained eyed her like she was crazy. She turned red with embarrassment while trying to punch us we grabbed our luggage and ran out of the train with a very pissed off Michelle on our trail. We soon reached our destination. And found the city hall. We walked in and went to the front desk. The lady behind the desk looked up at us then went back to her work. Umm excuse me miss? We- the lady cut me off Sorry we don't have curtsy to monsters she said rudely eyeing Sofia with disgust. Something snapped in me I picked up the lady by her collar lifting her three feet in the air. What did you say?! Knowing my eyes by now where glowing red with anger and disgust. I heard Michelle say something that made the lady pale even further. I was about to throw her face in the wall when someone placed a hand on my shoulder I snapped my gaze from my next victim to see Sofia smile at me. And all the anger washed out of me. I dropped the lady and looked up at me and sneered I was about to say something rude when Michelle back handed the girl I stared in shock at her actions. The lady stumbled back cursed when she looked back to see who did it she paled as she looked up at Michelle fear residing in her eyes. I'm done with this take us to the mayors if you refuse to comply then I guess it's good bye to walking Michelle said with no mercy in her eyes. The lady gulped as she scrambled to her feet and showed us the way to the mayor's main office. We opened the door to blood everywhere on the floor. The lady gasped and fainted when she saw the remains of the mayor on the floor lying in his own pool of blood, eyes lifeless open in horror. I covered my nose and mouth to save myself from going overboard. Michelle grumbled as she dragged the fainted lady outside back to her desk, propping her against the wall then Michelle slapped her face lightly I sweat dropped Michelle I said that's not a way to wake up a person that fainted. I know she said as Sofia smirked I sighed in defeat. I just don't like when people think highly of themselves Michelle said with venom in her voice. We heard a crash and ran back to the room we gasped at what we saw.

** Thanks For reading my story i upload every now and then hope you guys enjoyed and please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Normal P.O.V**

** They all ran to the room to find the body gone from the spot they left it. "What the hell?"Michelle screeched. They searched the frantically to find the body. "It couldn't have walked by itself right" said Bellalyse nervously. **

**"Sofia", Michelle said "can you tell me the energy level in this room?"**

**Sofia: *silence***

**Michelle: Sofia? **

**She turns around to find Sofia gone. Then we heard a crash in the next room. She ran to the door throwing it open to find a dark hall way. She ran down the hall way calling Sofia's name.**

**Bellalyse trying to catch up with her worried friend they come to the end of the hallway to find a huge oak door. Bellalyse finally caught up with Michelle and puts her hands on the wall trying to catch her breath. Michelle took precaution and took her gun out and looked at Bellalyse. Bellalyse took out her scythe from the strap on her back. Michelle opened the door just in time to see three thugs go through some sort of portal. The three guys turned to the door. Michelle surveyed the men two men guarding the man behind them had a ski mask covering their face while the third guy was a handsome fellow with dark brown messy hair and glowing red eyes. **

**Michelle P.O.V**

** "Vampire" I snarled raising my gun. The man smirked then raised something from the ground and held it against his chest. Then he took the bag off the person's head. Showing Sofia knocked out and slightly beaten up by the look of the bruises and scratches on her face. I put the gun down in defeat, tears trickling down my face. I looked back at the man burning him with my glare. The man looked back at me a menacing smile playing on his lips. "What are you going to do huntress you can't kill me, so why don't you be a good little kitty and let us go? The man spoke to me like I was 5 year old. Outraged I shouted "Never!" The man then laughed his head off. Bellalyse came up beside me. "Michelle" she whispered "take off my rosary it's the only way to save Sofia, this man is different than other Vampire's we've faced."**

**I turned to look at her in shock. "Hey! What are you guys whispering about?!" one of the masked men shouted. I turned my gaze on them and smirked "none of your business jack-ass" rudely. The man angered charged at me changing his hands to claws in seconds. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head. He fell to the ground dead. The Vampire holding Sofia pulled out a knife and held it to Sofia's neck. I smiled and said "please be a good doggy and put down my friend or I will have to kill you I said shouting the last parts in the end. He laughed hysterically ****_ugh_**** I thought, ****_is this guy crazy?_**** And walked over to Bellalyse and smacked her. I didn't want to but it's the only way to make the true Bellalyse come out. She turned back to me her eyes red. I was grateful that this was not the true Bellalyse that befriended when we were kids. Now she was scary but after her parents died my mom made her a rosary to seal her powers until she found her true love but she can turn if you get her angry or really upset. She looked back at me glaring then used her telekinesis and threw me against the wall. I stayed there as her gaze snapped towards the man holding the knife towards Bellalyse. "Stay back!" he screamed Bellalyse flicked his wrist and I heard a sickening crack. The man screamed in pain dropping Sofia on the floor. Bellalyse helped Sofia up as her red eyes turn back to her sapphire ones. The man crawled to the portal. "Get him!" I shouted running towards the man. He went through the portal Bellalyse and Sofia ran in the portal me coming in after. We all screamed in surprise as we began to fall into the abyss. Then blackness encased us.**

**Sofia's P.O.V**

**I woke up with a bad headache with my eyes still closed, I heard voices. Michelle? I thought I started getting my nerves back and memories of what happened came flying back into my head. I felt the arm around my neck tighten then felt a cold object pressed against my neck. I felt my strength come back as the man started screaming in pain I opened my eyes to see Bellalyse before I could say thank you. Michelle shouted "Get Him!" we looked to the portal to see the man crawling through. Bellalyse helped me up and we followed him into the dark portal. Out of nowhere we started falling. I gasped in surprise as Bellalyse and Michelle screamed. Then I felt myself being pulled and looked at Bellalyse she was using her telekinesis and we saw a bright light ahead of us we floated towards it and were sucked in like a vacuum.**

** I fell hard on soft grass as Michelle and Bellalyse fell on top of me. "Get . . . off...of . . . me I gasped trying to breath. They got up and helped me up, we looked at our surroundings and found out we are in a forest. "Where's that creep?" said Michelle. Hmmm I said it seems we are in different Dimension I said plainly feeling the aura around me. "What do you mean?" asked Bellalyse. Before I could answer a voice spoke behind me. "Hey! What are you guys doing out past curfew? Back to your dorms!" I saw Michelle and Bellalyse eyes opened wide in shock, I turned to look at what they were surprised about. "Sorry we're new here can you take us to the Headmaster?" I asked the tall looking boy with silver hair and bright lavender eyes, with a scowl on his face. He then nodded and showed us the way even though I know where it is. I didn't want to cause suspicion. We made it to the Headmaster's office and Zero knocked on the door. "Come in" the voice said behind the door. We walked in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Hey you guys Thanks for picking this story. And thanks Waterling for your support! I really appreciate it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sofia's P.O.V**

We looked at the man sitting behind the desk. He was a middle aged man with long blond hair and glasses he gave us a friendly grin. I smelled the air it smelled of syrup and Vampire. I pulled the scarf tighter around my face hiding the scars and bruises. My head still ached but I ignored it.

"Hello girls" he said cheerfully "please have seat." I and Bellalyse sat on one couch while Michelle joined the white haired boy on the couch. My name is Kaien Cross and this is my son Zero Kiryu, I nodded in response. I looked at Michelle to find her cheeks flaming red while Zero was on the edge of his seat trying to not have any contact with Michelle. I snickered and Michelle sent me a death glare, I gave her an innocent smile.

"So what are you three ladies names and how can I help you?" he said putting his hand under his chin, smiling at all three of us. Before Bellalyse could say anything. Zero asked him if he could be excused, pain relevant in his eyes. _Huh, he must like Michelle's blood a lot_ I thought as I mischievously smiled under my scarf not noticing the scarf falling off my face a little showing the purplish bruise on my cheek seconds before I could fix the scarf the headmaster saw my bruise and shock filled his eyes. He ran towards me pulling my hands away from my face and examined the damage, he then told Zero to get the first aid. Zero complied and left the room.

The headmaster then looked at me seriously which made me uncomfortable. He asked in a soft voice "What happened?", "Nothing" I responded in a small whisper averting my eyes from his.

I heard him sigh then asked a question I knew he ask soon, "I know you are not human so just spill the beans and tell me what happened.

I heard Michelle and Bellalyse gasp in surprise. I sighed and then told him everything starting when I was knocked out and when we came here. I didn't know why I told him but I felt I could trust him. After telling him Bellalyse pleaded, "Please Sir, don't tell anyone we're from a different dimension" she gave him her puppy dog eyes knowing he would agree.

He scratched the back of his head sighing heavily, froze the turned his gaze towards Bellalyse and Michelle. "What about your parents they should be worried sick about you three" worry in his eyes. I explained about our parents deaths and saw sadness in his eyes.

He then pulled us all into a group hug I tried to escape the uncomfortable but he had a death grip on us. He then said something that surprised us all that tried to escape his bear hug.

"I will keep your secret and you will stay here" he said smiling "Now tell your names so I can register you all my new beautiful daughters! He said as Zero came back into the room confusion written all over his face.

**Bellalyse P.O.V**

Sofia introduced herself first after Zero gave the headmaster the first aid and told him that he was going to bed leaving and he closed the door.

"My name is Sofia Kris Hale" she whispered and flinched while the headmaster cleansed her face with alcohol. He apologized and then asked "so what are you? Are you a demon?" he asked curiously. Sofia looked offended said "No I'm a purebred werewolf one of the last I think" she said while crossing her arms pouting madly. "I hate demons" she mumbled.

I chuckled along with the headmaster as he ruffled her hair making her ears come out. She blushed with embarrassment hitting his hand away growling.

Before Michelle introduced herself a knock came at the door.

The Chairman looked confused towards the door, "Now who could be visiting at this hour?" he mumbled as he headed for the door; my conscious started speaking to me. . .well more like screaming at me.

_Hide you idiot! Don't just sit there!_

Before I could ignore my stupid conscious I started to feel a dark aura behind the door. I looked at Sofia she could feel it too. She then stood protectively in front of me. Michelle looked at us confused and then looked at the door as the chairman opened the door. We saw him surprised then his eyes turned to joy as he cheerfully yelled.

"Ichiru-Kun! You're Alive! Come in you must meet my three new beautiful daughters!"

I opened my eyes wide in shock when he said Ichiru's name.

_What?_ I thought _so I guess where in the episode when Yuki turns_, I sighed preparing for the worst.

Sofia growled in protest as I pulled her down to sit next to me. I looked at Michelle she sat there no fear in her eyes as she watched the headmaster have him sit next to Michelle. Michelle looked at him with no emotion on her face as Zero's twin looked at me the same way but with interest in his eyes. I looked away and looked back at the chairman trying the ignore the cold stare I received from Ichiru.

The chairman sat at his desk then turned his attention to all four of us. "Ichiru I want you to meet my beautiful three- Ichiru interrupted him by saying "where's Zero?" boredom in his eyes.

"He's sleeping" the chairman responded looking hurt that he intervened.

Ichiru nodded then sat back putting his hands behind his head.

"Girls, this is Ichiru Kiryu Zero's twin" he said with his goofy grin.

Sofia growled at him, I elbowed her in the ribs as the headmaster scolded Sofia.

"Sofia, that's unlady-like" he said fatherly shaking his pointed finger.

"My name's Michelle and this is Bellalyse" Michelle said pointing at me a smirk on her face. I died inside when Ichiru's gaze looked at me as he smirked at my cowering appearance.

"H-hi M-my Name I-is Bellalyse" I stuttered my cheeks burning as I looked down at my shoes, shyness taking over me.

I heard the chairman chuckle at my cuteness, then turned serious as he told us the game plan for our registration.

*Time Skip*

After he explained the rules and guide-lines he gave us all our schedules and told us to stay here for the night. He guided us down a dark hallway gladly I was in front while Michelle and Sofia walked in-between and Ichiru trailing behind. My heart died again when the headmaster pointed at two doors and said "Sofia and Michelle will stay here".

Michelle yawned and told us good-night giving a nod towards the chairman and Ichiru and gave Sofia and me a quick hug, as she hugged me she gave me a quick squeeze then ran into her new room and closed the door. Sofia whispered good night and looked back at me with concern, I nodded my head notifying her that I would be alright. Her gaze softened a little as she closed her door.

I followed the headmaster Ichiru walking beside me. We reached the end of the hallway then turned to us. "You will stay here and Ichiru will be on the opposite side" he said kindly ruffling my hair and left us there. I said a quick good night and practically ran into my room. I closed the door and plopped on my bed falling fast asleep.

**AU: Thank You for reading and Please review!:D Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Alright thanks for reading my story!**

**Michelle: And please review or else. . .**

**Me: Else what?**

**Michelle: or -**

**Bellalyse: she'll Kiss Zero!**

**Me: *laughs hard as Michelle turns red***

**Sofia: I approve *smiles lightly***

**Bellalyse: hahahaha-ah! Michelle you're choking me! Help Sofia!**

**Sofia: *Silence* Lisa-Chan does not own Vampire Knight only her OC's. . .**

**Me: *sweat drops* o-okay on with the story! Enjoy! :3**

**Chapter 4**

**Sofia P.O.V:**

I couldn't sleep last night, back home I shared a room with Bellalyse cause of the memories of me and Michelle's past. But last night I couldn't sleep cause I was worried about Michelle especially Bellalyse. I kept tossing and turning during the night frustration took over me because I couldn't bring myself to sleep until too tired to move I finally dosed off in the early of the morning. I heard a knock at the door, I moaned in frustration as the door opened there stood Bellalyse fit as a fiddle, I smiled at her well-being. I had a bad feeling about Ichiru. I asked Michelle last night if she knew anything particular about Ichiru since I didn't read manga like her and Bellalyse did.

Bellalyse smiled and asked "Can you wake up Michelle she's in one of her moods again." She asked as she sighed heavily.

"Very Well" I said as I nodded and got out of bed as I walked into the hallway I spotted Ichiru down the hall way he looked me up and down and smirked. Curious about what he was laughing at I examined myself in the hall way mirror and blushed madly when I got what he was laughing at.

I was too tired to change so I just slept in my singlet and bra with shorts that I quickly threw on.

Bellalyse gave a nervous smile telling me to calm down.

Furious I stormed off towards Michelle's room, "get out" I mumbled towards Bellalyse. She paled and nodded while she and Ichiru walked outside to wait for us so we all could go to the chairman's office. Strangely Ichiru waited for us also. I walked into Michelle's room and proceed towards her bed. "Michelle wake up" I said calmly. She mumbled for me to go away.

I sighed annoyed and went back to my room to change afterwards I attempted to wake Michelle up my patience wearing thinner and thinner each passing second.

"Michelle" I shouted "Wake up!" anger pulsing through me.

"No" she mumbled like a child, I softened remembering our past.

***Flashback***

**"Sofia! Sofia!" I turned to look at the small child. "Yes? Michelle" I answered sweetly looking down at the child hugging my waist giggling lightly as little Bellalyse stood beside me smiling lightly. "Michelle! Come on! You have training! Said a woman. I looked behind me and smiled brightly at the beautiful woman. "Hello Ms. Hellsing how is your day?" I said kindly tilting my head. **

**"Oh, Sofia you don't need to use formalities, after all you saved Michelle on her first Mission and plus I consider you one of my own, so please call me Mom" she said pulling me, Michelle and Bellalyse into a big group hug. After, she picked up Sofia and said.**

**"Now Michelle what did I say about straying off?" she said in a motherly manner shaking her pointed finger.**

**I giggled as I watched Michelle pout and fold her little arms over her chest, "But I wanted to go with you and Sofia on your mission" she said her eyes sparkle in determination. As the mother shook her head in a disappointed manner while she put Michelle down. I crouched down beside Michelle.**

**"After this mission we'll all go on one together! Right Mom?" I said while I and Michelle looked lovingly up at her with puppy eyes. She sighed and smiled softly and said yes. We looked at each other and I winked. "Bellalyse can come too" she added kindly looking at the little vampire heiress.**

**"Yay!" little Bellalyse and Michelle shouted jumping up and down. After that we took little Bellalyse home and asked the parents if Michelle could stay for a few days while me and Elena go on a mission for a few days, while there Bellalyses mom named Yuri, welcomed her in open arms.**

**She was a beautiful woman with long Dark brown hair and sapphire eyes; she looked like an older version of Bellalyse. While Bellalyse had her father's red eyes which made her more beautiful because of her pale skin. **

**We said our good-byes and left. After a few days we finished our mission it was nothing big just had to defeat the monsters surrounding a village that were eating the villagers.**

**We reached the house as Michelle came running out of the house barreling towards us at inhuman speed. Elena saw this and was stunned then turned to me. "Did you teach her that?" she asked curiosity in her voice. "Uh, yes sorry for not informing you" I said nervously, luckily Michelle jumped into my arms and smiled winningly at our Adoptive Mother. **

**"mmmm just tell mommy next time. Kay?" Elena said in a childish manner her cheeks puffed up.**

**I smiled brightly back.**

**"And promise me you'll look after her when I'm gone" she said sorrow in her eyes**

**I nodded confusion in my eyes but did not question**

***Flashback Ends***

My train of thought was shattered as Michelle started snoring loudly. A tick mark formed on my forehead. As all patience faltered. I grabbed Michelle by the collar of her shirt. Unbelievable! I screamed as I threw her out the window, she of course had cat-like reflexes and landed on all fours then stood up straight and dusted herself off and yawned before turning towards the window. And pouted "Sofia-Chan you're so mean" she said childishly and then yawned again.

I jumped out of the window and landed beside Michelle and smiled innocently as if I did nothing wrong. She sighed and we walked towards the Academy.

We reached it in a few minutes, and were greeted by Zero and Yuki trailing behind him. Huh? I thought she turned already I whispered towards Michelle. I was about to say hello to Zero but he walked past us ignoring our presence. I say sadness in Michelle's eyes and we heard Yuki yell

"Zero! Wait I need to talk to you!" She said as she panted trying to keep up with him. Michelle looked at Yuki with no emotion. She stopped and looked at us and smiled lightly.

"you must be the new students, my name is Yuki Cross" I guess she expected us to boast about how lucky she is being the headmaster's daughter. I just gave a curt nod and Michelle just gave her a glare before walking off. I read her mind quickly to see where she was going, she told me she was going to the stables. I sighed deeply turning back to the confused girl.

"Sorry my name is Sofia and my friend that stomped off is Michelle, could you take me to the chairman's office?" I asked politely trying not to punch the girls face for glaring at Michelle's retreating figure.

She nodded lightly and guided me. We reached the chairman's office and she smiled at me and told me she needed to get back to class. But I knew she was lying, she was going to look for Zero. I nodded in understanding. Before I opened the door I used my sensitive hearing. I heard the chairman in the office talking to a deep voiced man, deep in thought about who he could be, I didn't sense the presence of a vampire coming up behind me. I gasped in shock as an arm snaked around my waist. I looked at the person to find a boy with icy blue eyes and blond spiked hair.

"Hi my names Aido Hanabusa whats your name gorgeous?" he said as he took a deep breath of my scent then his eyes widened as he noticed I was not human.

I hissed as I pried his hands off me. He shocked features turned into a lustful smirk as then reached for my hand and lightly kissed it. I heard a voice behind me calling my name I turned to see Bellalyse.

"Hey Sofia where's Michelle?" she asked before looking behind me eyes becoming wide in shock as he saw Aido still kissing my hand moving up my arm, and then took my face in his hands and looked at my face. I read his mind _she's mine_ he said I shocked him with my lightning he dropped to the floor and groaned he got up and rubbed his head. I erased his memory about me shocking him.

Bellalyse grabbed my arm and whispered "Did you erase his memory?"

I looked at her and nodded we both looked back at Aido I felt guilty for doing it but I didn't like being treated like that.

"Are you okay sir?" I asked him as I helped him up he turned to us and smiled. I blushed he was handsome, he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly again, I blushed deeper and Bellalyse was holding her nose trying to stop the fountain of blood about to burst out of her nose.

He then pulled me closer to him, and kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear

"You smell good, can I have a taste?" I looked at his eyes as they glowed red.

"No" I said flicking his nose lightly, "Bad Vampire" I smirked as he looked shocked

"Y-you know?" he asked I rolled my eyes and took this chance to move from him and stand next to Bellalyse as she smiled at him nervously.

"Well" she said before the chairman's office revealing a teenager around Michelle's age with blond hair with brown streaks and beautiful piercing green eyes, I looked at Bellalyse as her cheeks turned pink when the blond boy looked at Bellalyse with a big grin.

"Hi! My names Ichijo! Whats your name!" he smiled childishly as he took Bellalyse's hand and gave it a quick kiss. Bellalyse stammered "Be-el-la-ly-y-se" she said quickly as she covered her nose again. He nodded like he understood what she said and turned to me. I looked at him and gave a slight smile, from the corner of my eye I saw Aido's eyes flash with jealousy, but turned when he saw me starring at him with a smirk on my face.

"My name's Sofia, we're the chairman's nieces" I read his mind to see if he bought the lie.

Satisfied that he did I grabbed Bellalyse's hand and proceed to the chairman's office, Bellalyse stammered again

"G-good by-ye Ich-chigo-san" Bellalyse said as we entered the office, he smiled at her and waved before I closed the door. Bellalyse sighed as she plopped on a long couch in the office.

_That was close_ I thought as I felt my cheeks they were warm from blushing a lot I sighed

_This is going to be a long day_

"Hello girls!" the chairman grinning knowingly at me, I shuddered at his gaze knowing what he was planning

"Where's Michelle?" Bellalyse said taking notice of her absence

"She's at the stables" I said sitting on the other couch lying down tired wishing the day would end.

"Ladies I called you down here is because we need to finish what we talked about la-" I interrupted him by saying I'm thirsty.

"Oh! I'll go make some tea!" the chairman shouted before running out of the room.

I took this chance and opened the window and looked out. I saw Ichijo and Aido outside walking by the window.

I felt the need to look for Michelle so I started to climb out of the window, Bellalyse gasped and shouted as she grabbed my waist keeping me from falling.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE'RE ON THE THIRD FLOOR!" she screamed trying to pull me in, I sighed

"I'll be fine" I said as she let go of me, I looked out the window to see Aido look at me wide eyed "What are you doing!?" he shouted running from where Ichijo stood talking to his fans and his.

I sighed annoyed and jumped not caring if anyone saw I had a bad feeling about Michelle's whereabouts, I promised her mom I would look after her.

I landed on the fence with ease and started running on the railing towards the stables on the other side of the school.

I heard oohs and awe's from the people below and smirked at Aido who was shocked at my ability.

"She's an angel!" I heard people saying "No, she's a ninja!" other people were saying I shook my head in annoyance as I proceeded to the stables.

**Michelle's P.O.V**

I stalked off angry that Zero ignored me, I stopped in my tracks and face palmed why would he care? He barely even knows me! I stalked off into the stables looking around carefully to see if Zero was around, I sighed in relief to see the stables empty and walked down the alley and found a beautiful white horse I awed at its beauty, the horse looked at me and came closer.

"You're so beautiful" I said as I stroked his nose, in response I got a lick, I laughed and hugged the horse. I grabbed an apple I got from my room and offered it, the horse ate the apple and licked my hand and looked at me. I smiled and said "you're welcome" I said gleefully stroking his head the horse closed his eyes in relaxation as I hummed a tune then started to sing.

Zero's P.O.V

I walked off blinded by anger and sadness, I walked slowly into the stables and fell short when I noticed the girl from last night petting White Lily, I was surprised that he let her pet him. I stood in the shadows watching; the girl grabbed an apple from her pocket and gave it to the horse.

I was shocked again when he took it and ate it then licked her hand which made her laugh, her laugh was cute, and too which he would not admit, he was about to intervene when she started singing and watched as White Lily kneeled in relaxation as she sat beside the horse she was humming at first then started to sing, Wow I thought she sounds beautiful, I walked closer lurking in the shadows trying to hear what she was singing then I sat and listened starting to doze off to her lullaby

_Hush-by, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep a little baby_

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

**** I started falling asleep peace overcoming me, her voice sounded like bells, then shook my head and snapped out of it, I turned and looked at the girl and shocked at what I saw, she was crying, sorrow and pain in her eyes, my eyes I saw that she went through the same thing I had, I then noticed that she was very beautiful, I blushed at the thought. . .

_Blacks and bays, dapples and grays_

_Coach and six a little horses_

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Hush-by, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep a little baby_

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

She finished and laid her head against the horses shoulder, I saw sympathy in his eyes as he started to nibble on the girls head. She giggled and said "You're a good friend Lily" then she got up and walked towards her back-pack, but then she froze and then pulled out her gun and threw me on the ground and pointed the gun at my face, I closed my eyes waiting for my death, then I felt a hand brush my hair out of my face, I opened my eyes shocked then looked at her

"why didn't you shoot me?" I asked her curious sitting up

She blushed then answered "cause I"

**A/N: ha-ha sorry you guys for not updating and sorry if it sucks:( I was busy and thanks you guys for support hope you guys enjoyed, and please tell me if I made any mistakes, Thanks! And Happy New Years!**

**~Lisa-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry if the last chapter was bad, I'll try to make it up on this chapter :)**

* * *

**Michelle's P.O.V**

I blushed at how close our faces were, I leaned back a little "Because I don't want you to die"

I whispered, I looked back into his eyes and saw sadness and pain, I took his cheek in my hand, and his eyes closed for a few seconds then his eyes flashed open red with bloodlust.

_Shit_ was all I thought before he lifted my chin up and leaned in to licked my neck and bite me, drinking my blood hungrily after a few minutes my vision started getting blurry

"Ze-ero, you're taking too much" I slurred before I blacked out

**Sofia's P.O.V**

I reached the stables after running on the rails and jumping from tree branch to tree branch, I walked into the stables and smelled blood, frantic I searched the stables and found Michelle unconscious on the floor I checked her pulse and sighed in relief when she gave a slight snore, I leaned her against the wall for support while Zero stood in a corner with a pistol underneath his neck, tears streaming down his face, I rolled my eyes as I walked towards him

"Stay Back!" he yelled I looked at him with sympathy "Don't do it Zero" I said softly, taking the gun softly and quickly from his hand before he noticed, he slumped against the wall

"How would you know, you don't know how much it hurts" he said pain and anger in his voice, I sighed annoyed

"Because you're not a monster, I am" he looked at me questions running through his mind, I spoke before he could ask them

"My story is more like yours but different" I said as he rolled his eyes rudely

"How is your story like mine?" he said trying to stand but I pushed him back down, he glared at me but stayed down

"Well then I'll just tell you"

***Flash Back***

**"Mom? Where are we going?" little Sofia asked her mother as she carried her out of bed putting on her coat and shoes. She looked at me her green eyes showing sadness, "shhh, don't talk dear" she whispered as we heard a crash downstairs. "Mom?" I said before she covered my mouth while putting a finger to her lips. She opened the door leading towards the hallway she looked left and right before shutting the door and locking it, she then opened the window that lead to the woods and grabbed me, "What about Seth?" I asked referring to my twin brother, she shook her head and preceded out the window, she jumped out cradling me like a baby, landing softly onto the ground. She then ran across the backyard almost towards the woods when she was shoved from behind, both of us falling to the ground.**

**"Where do you think you're going?" a man with a gun pointed at my head. My eyes widen with fear, "Close your eyes Sofia" my mom whispered gently. I closed my eyes; I heard clothes ripping and then a bloody curdling scream from the man. I closed my eyes tighter putting my hands over my ears; I started to shake with fear. As I was picked up again, l opened my eyes shocked, it was my brother Seth drenched in blood a slight cut on his cheek; I looked towards where our mother was and saw a tall beautiful black Wolf, "Mom?" I gasped the wolf turned towards us and spoke**

**"Sorry my dear, I was going to tell you soon" my mother said in a deep voice, we heard gun shots in the distance I cowered into my brothers chest as he patted my head, "It's alright sis, I got you" he said giving me his signature smile. **

**"Run!" I heard a huge Russet Wolf say bounding towards us his coat covered in blood.**

**He stood in front of us protectively as men with guns surrounded us, I heard my mother growl in anger**

**"Run, Lela takes the kids and run!" **

**"Dad" I gasped you're a wolf too?" I said in wonder before my mother grabbed both of us with her mouth and ran into the woods, "After them!" we heard a man say shooting at our retreating figure. A heard a howl coming from my dad as he started killing the hunters with his paws and teeth.**

**Our mother carried us and found a carriage carrying vegetables, our mother turned back into her human form he clothes tattered from her transformation. She hugged us both tightly before we heard people shouting from the woods "I see a blood trail! This way!" we heard the voices say, I looked at my mother fearful, she told us to stay quiet before descending back up the hill, I started crying trying to reach for my mother who was far from my reach, my brother sighed and got out of the carriage**

**"Seth! Get back here" I whispered grabbing his shirt, he turned back to me and hugged me**

**"S-Seth, don't go please" I pleaded looking at his hazel eyes, he smiled sadly as the carriage train started to move, he backed away from the carriage **

**"Don't worry, I'll find you then we'll be together" he said before he turned and ran back into the woods.**

**I cried myself to sleep thinking it was my fault I was weak, my fault I was a coward for not standing for my family while my brother went to help. The carriage stopped I climbed out and looked at my surrounding.**

**I was lost, there was nothing but tree's I then proceeded into the woods, I heard a scream and ran "Mom! Seth!" I shouted as I came closer, I saw a huge lizard attacking a little girl with short blond hair and burgundy eyes, anger rose in me, I charged towards the monster I grabbed it and ripped it apart with ease. Shocked with myself I fell on my knees and cried **

**_I'm a monster_**** I thought**

**I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw a friendly woman with long curly black hair and bright caramel eyes, "Thank you" she said I stared back shocked**

**"W-what?" I said still shocked**

**She smiled and hugged me "You saved my daughter"**

**I cried into her shoulder, she pulled me back and wiped my eyes with a handkerchief**

**"A lady doesn't cry when things get tough, she stands her ground and fights til the end" she said finished wiping my tears giving a warm melting smile**

**"But I'm always scared" I mumbled looking down in shame, she lifted my chin giving me a serious look**

**"Fear is a choice, only you can choose the choices you make" I smiled and gave her a hug**

**Then she asked where I was from, I told her everything starting with my mother waking me up after I was done she grabbed me and the unconscious girl on the ground and brought us to her Jeep. I sat in the front while 'Michelle' the woman called her.**

**She then came to the front and sighed**

**"Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Elena Van Hellsing" she said plainly**

**I looked shocked at her, "you're the greatest Monster Hunter!" I said gleefully she chuckled and nodded, we proceeded home and weeks later news came about my family, they said my parents were dead and my brother was missing. I was sad but continued on with my life like my parents wanted.**

***Flashback Ends***

Zero sat there speechless and dumbfounded, I waved my hands in front of him, and he snapped out of it and looked back at me

"Questions?" I asked, looking behind me to see if Michelle woke up and turned back when she didn't

"What happened to your twin?" he said

"I don't know, maybe he's alive maybe not" I said shrugging my shoulders

"I think we should take her to the infirmary" I stated turning away from him walking towards Michelle, I grabbed her and flipped her over my back, piggy back style and turned towards Zero, he was surprised at my strength but said nothing.

"Well?" I asked he got up and patted the white horse before we walked out;

After we walked out of the stables, I looked at the sky, it was coming close to the evening time I turned back towards Zero, and he looked at Michelle guiltily. "You know you have to forgive yourself sometimes, she knows you didn't mean it" he then looked at me before looking down in shame

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She will, besides you're not the first one to bite her" he looked at me surprised

"Who?" he said interest in his eyes

Before I could say anything Michelle yawned, "Michelle?"

"Don't you dare tell him" she said getting off my back and brushing her shorts then turned towards Zero

"I forgive you" she said before pulling him into a hug, he pushed her back and shook his head

"you can't, I don't deserve it" Zero said looking at the ground

Michelle sighed then said "To prove it, I'll take you out to eat my treat" giving him a look that clearly said not to deny. He sighed in defeat and nodded before smiling lightly at her which made her blush a little.

"Alright, how about tomorrow at six since it's a Saturday" Michelle stated trying not to blush but failed miserably, Zero smirked and nodded.

We made it back to the school; I walked back to my dorm room, and left the two love birds alone. I walked up the stairs, walked down a long hallway before reaching my room number. I then turned the lock and opened the door, it was a simple room with white walls and black curtains and black sheets and pillows, I closed the door and stepped out into the balcony, I had a nice view of the court yard and the moon dorm. I yawned and closed my eyes in relaxation felling the night breeze run through my short black hair, I sighed and walked back into my room leaving the balcony door open, I opened my laptop and started doing my homework, after finishing I grabbed my sleep wear that was a short spandex and a big loss shirt, a towel, hygiene products and walked into my bathroom and took a shower, taking my time scrubbing my hair making my ears come out from relaxation, I sighed in happiness.

After taking my shower I dried myself and put on my night clothes, I hanged my towel on the hanger on the bathroom door and grabbed my brush and started running it through my hair watching out for my ears, as I sang a soft tune as I exited my bathroom; I walked into my room and froze in surprise, on my bed was none other than Hanabusa Aido.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And please please review, and thank you for reading hope you enjoyed:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And please please review, and thank you for reading hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Bellalyse's P.O.V:**

**(Earlier)**

After Sofia left after I tried to convince her not to jump out the window but she did anyways, the chairman came back and asked where Sofia went, I told him what happened and he frantically ran to the window and threw it open to see if she fell, I sweat dropped as he cried Sofia's name repeatedly. I grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back inside and closed the window shut knowing by now the whole school probably already heard him practically screaming Sofia's name like she died. I deadpanned when I saw him sulking in a corner crying river's of tears as he mumbled something I couldn't hear or even if I wanted to. I sighed heavily and walked over to the tray and made myself tea and sat down and relaxed and read a magazine while the headmaster still sulked in the corner probably growing mushrooms, after a few minute he went back to his old self when the door knocked, he went to his seat and said come in, I poured myself another cup of tea and went back to my manga, I took a sip as the person walked in

"Welcome Kaname and Takuma! Please have a seat!" the chairman happily said I choked on my tea and started gagging and coughing lightly, Takuma saw me and smiled brightly walking over to me and patted me lightly on the back as Kaname walked and sat on the other couch, eyeing me curiously before talking to the head master.

"T-thank you Ichijo" I said finally getting my breathing back, he smiled

"You're Welcome Bellalyse" I blushed at the sound of my name, when he said it, it sounded like bells. The chairman noticed it and sighed happily I took another sip of my tea to clear my throat

"What can I do for you Kaname?" the chairman asked brightly

"I'm just wondering when will you transfer Zero to the Night Class" he said with an expressionless face, the chairman nodded in understanding. I sat in the corner trying to act like I didn't know what they were talking about, Takuma sat next to me reading a manga suddenly interested in what he's reading I leaned in not noticing how close we were as to me I found out he was reading Black Butler my one of my favorites

"OMG! Is that the newest volume?!" I shouted scaring the chairman and Kaname from my sudden outburst but returned back to their conversation when they saw that it wasn't life threatening.

Ichijo looked at me "You like Manga?" I nodded vigorously then he blushed and handed me the manga, I looked back at him shocked

"I-I can't take this" I whispered shyly, he shook his head and smiled childishly

"I insist I've already read it twice" he said putting the book in my hands, I looked into his green eyes and gave him my most breath taking smile, he stared back then turned trying to hide his blush from me I giggled lightly, he turned back to me his face even redder than earlier.

"Takuma" Kaname said interrupting the special moment we had or was about to have, Ichijo turned towards Kaname the blush gone replaced with a serious face, I looked at Kaname with no interest but he looked at me and bowed slightly

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Kaname Kuran president of the night class"

I got up and nervously stretched out my hand "H-hello my name is Bellalyse" my mind was screaming to stay back but I ignored it like usual, he took my hand lightly and then I felt a little shock come off his hand and images flew through my head, I gasped in surprise and took my hand away, I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to forget the nightmare I saw, but couldn't I heard a voice calling my name repeatedly; I opened my eyes to find Ichijo and the headmaster hovering over me worry on their faces, I smiled weakly and sat up

"Are you okay?" Ichijo said helping me stand, I nodded and looked behind him to find Kaname with a surprised expression on his face it then turned to suspicion all of a sudden the memories came flashing back and I winced in pain at the intake of memories I have pertained

"w-what happened?" I whispered sitting back down on the couch

"I'll fetch the first-aid!" the chairman cried running out of the room leaving me with the two vampires, Ichijo held my hand while Kaname looked at me with questions

"You sure your okay?" Ichijo said with concern, I nodded

"What did you see?" Kaname said in a serious tone that stated not to deny him, all of a sudden the fear and shyness left me and I looked at him dead in the eye

"I know what happened" I stated not noticing my rosary glowing through my t-shirt where I stuffed it, anger rose in me at his "plans" in the future. _He's just going to end up like grandpa_ I thought as I calmed when Ichijo put his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

The head master came back with the first-aid, I told him I was fine and he sat back at his desk he was about to say something when Yuki came into the room and was shocked when he saw Kaname sitting their she bowed awkwardly

"Hello Kaname-sempai!" she yelled he smiled lightly and patted the seat next to him, she took it a blush on her face, he then placed his arm around yuki's shoulders which made her turn more red

"Yuki what happened?" the chairman asked he seemed uneasy about the display that was shown between Yuki and Kaname

"I can't seem to find Zero, I was worried since he didn't come to class today or yesterday and he hasn't performed his duties lately" I saw Kaname stiffen a little at the mention of Zero's name, the door opened again to reveal Michelle she walked in and froze when she saw Kaname she looked at me with a does-he-know? Look and I shook my head she looked relieve and then she turned back to the chairman and smiled.

"Headmaster I was wondering if I could go out after curfew hours tomorrow?" he looked at her confused "Why?"

She looked nervous "I'm going hunting with Zero" she said I knew she was lying, but I saw that the chairman bought it.

_Weird, I've never act so nervous about a boy before, Hmm_ I thought giving Michelle a happy thumbs up as she sweat dropped.

"Ohh! As a date?!" the chairman cheered jumping slightly in his seat before Michelle could say anything Zero walked into the room; he gave the vampires a death stare and ignored Yuki and Bellalyse he walked over towards the chairman and stood next to Michelle, I saw the look of slight happiness in Michelle's eyes she gave him a slight smile, I saw Yuki give Michelle a jealous look before Kaname patted her shoulder, she blushed and looked at her shoes

"Hey old man, I need to take duties off tomorrow so I can go into town" he said boldly the chairman nodded, then it suddenly hit me I realized what was going on and I wanted to go.

"Can I go?" I asked putting on my puppy eyes, Michelle looked at me

"No"

"Why?!" I cried dramatically

"Because you'll get hurt" she said non-chantly going back to her old-self, I sighed in defeat and sat back in the couch

Zero turned back to the vampires "Don't you guys have class?" he said rudely

"Zero! That's not nice apologize!" Yuki protested staring angrily at Zero

Zero rolled his eyes and turned to look down at Michelle who was a little bit shorter than Zero; she looked up at him and gave a small smile.

Kaname got up and we all looked at him

"Good night everyone" he bowed slightly eyeing me again before looking at Yuki "good night Yuki" he said giving her a kiss on her hands making the room sparkle a little, I saw Michelle slightly gag at the display and I giggled slightly. I turned to Ichijo he looked at me and gave a cute smile and waved before following Kaname out the door.

"Finally there gone" Zero sighed plopping next to me and Michelle on the other side of him, we looked squished, while Yuki sat on the other couch looking like a loner, I felt bad for her. . .a tad bit.

"Why did you do that Zero?" Yuki asked, I sighed mentally;_ is she trying to start a fight?_ I thought before happily opening the manga Ichijo gave to me and turned to page one.

Zero didn't answer her and rubbed his face tiredly before leaning his head on Michelle's shoulder

"Zero, look at me! Why are you ignoring me?" Yuki yelled getting a book and threw it, Michelle catched it with ease and gave Yuki an annoyed look

"Look here girly, I don't know what your problem is but you're getting on my damn nerves" Michelle commented setting the book down calmly, then hell broke loose, starting with Yuki calling Michelle an Bitch. Ouch

I did the only thing I could do . . . Scream. . . . I screamed and hid behind the couch pulling Zero with me, he looked at me annoyed

"Hey!" he yelled "Shush boy I just saved you from the wrath of Michelle's fists" I said feeling like a boss

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" we heard Michelle yell,_ uh-oh_ I thought we peeked over the couch and found the office in total chaos, chairs were thrown everywhere and the coffee table was broken in half by my guess Michelle

Yuki picked up a glass and it smashed against the wall missing Michelle entirely, I saw Zero face palmed at her throwing skills while I got up and stood between Michelle and Yuki, I knew better than anyone to interfere Michelle when she's about to kill someone.

"U-um guys can we do this tomorrow? I think we've taken things to far" I said shyly taking Michelle's gun out of her holster and standing back just in case.

Michelle huffed and walked out of the room, we heard the front door slam; Yuki took in the room and gasped

"S-sorry Headmaster! I'll clean this up right away!"

I sweat dropped at her absent mind, I sighed this is not going to be well I looked behind the couch and found Zero gone. Huh he must have escaped. . .

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Ha-ha thanks for reading you guys are awesome so please review until next time! And sorry if this chapter is short, its school and everything;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey you guys! its me Lisa-Chan! thanks for choosing this chapter! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_After taking my shower I dried myself and put on my night clothes, I hanged my towel on the hanger on the bathroom door and grabbed my brush and started running it through my hair watching out for my ears, as I sang a soft tune as I exited my bathroom; I walked into my room and froze in surprise, on my bed was none other than Hanabusa Aido._

**Sofia's P.O.V:**

His back was to me distracted; I was boiling with anger, I looked around the room for something to hit him with but found nothing, agitated about what he was doing in my _room did he found out were from a different dimension? Or did Kaname send him? _I thought, I held my breath when he turned around

"Hmmm? Oh why hello my princess" he said turning towards me giving me a smile that the fan girls would swoon over, too bad I was too angry at him to notice my aura turning dark

" . ?" I said slowly trying to calm myself before I regret it later, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened my eyes seeing Aido close to my face, and he smirked

"Your Beautiful when your pissed" he said pulling my towards him, I snapped and turned him around and held him in a death choke; he was surprised by my speed and strength as he tried to get out of my choke hold only making him gage, I finally let him go he fell forward gasping for air, he snapped his head at me

"Are you crazy woman!? You almost killed me!" he shouted anger rising in his eyes, I scoffed

"You deserved it, who do you think you are? The queen of England?" he rolled his eyes and plopped back on my bed; a tick mark formed on my head

"You have some explaining to do you know?" he said giving me a serious look, I huffed and sat on my desk across from my bed that Aido was currently occupying

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt your stupid little vampire prince" I said lightly he snapped his head in my direction his eyes blood red

"Don't threaten Kaname!" he spat, I looked at him worriedly not affected by his words

"How is it that you respect him when he slaps you every time you make a mistake, no offence" I said getting use to the fact that he was not leaving until he gets what he wants; sighing mentally at the thought

"Because I deserve it" he sighed, I knew he was half lying for some reason I wanted to go up to him and pat his head and tell him it's not his fault that Kaname hates his guts so much

"It's not" I whispered, I didn't notice I let those words slip through my mouth until it was too late, he looked at me surprised that I would say that, I got ready just in case he decided to rape me I summoned a hunting hand gun like Zero's hiding behind my back; his surprised face turned to a smile, a smile I never knew he had. He smiled at me with a smile that wasn't flirting but a real simple smile, he got up and walked over to me I snapped out of my trance and held the gun behind my back ready to shoot if necessary, I wasn't going to kill him but just knock him out for a bit, he didn't know what would happen if he drank my blood being a pure wolf and all.

"Thank you" he whispered hugging me, surprised by his sudden action I dropped the gun, he then began to nuzzle my neck, he let go and looked down at my face that was probably red with embarrassment

"You're pretty when you blush" he blushed at what he said, I turned even more red we both jumped when we heard a key unlocking the door, I looked frantic and opened the door to the balcony and threw him out

"Go before she finds you" I whispered before closing the door, giving a sorry glance before turning to find a mad Michelle plopping on her bed that was beside mine

"Where's Michelle?" I asked she gave me a look that said **_Don't. Ask _**she laid back looking tired and stressed before taking a deep breath, I froze when she gave me a confused look, and she sat up and sniffed the air

"Hey, why do you smell like cologne?" I shrugged my shoulder's she then sighed

"I must be tired" she yawned and she got up and headed for the bathroom; before she went in she turned to me

"If Bellalyse comes to bed tell her not to worry about me" I nodded knowing what she meant, Michelle walked into the bathroom and closed the door; I heard the shower turn on I sighed Bellalyse opened the door and walked in locking the door again she gave me a smile making her way to her bed that was opposite of mine, the reason why all three of us sleep here is because there are no other rooms available and the other girls that don't have a roommate don't want one.

Bellalyse froze next to me and sniffed my hair, I waited for her to ask me why I smell like a vampire and cologne but instead she walked over to the balcony door and she then threw open the balcony door and there stood Aido in his idiotic glory. I glared at him from behind Bellalyse's back

Before Bellalyse could ask any questions we heard a ear piercing scream coming from the north, Michelle busted through the bathroom door making a big hole in it screaming

"What Happened Sofia! Bellalyse!" she half walked half ran across the room looking frightened but relieved that we are alright, she was dressed in her pajama's with her matching Mickey mouse shirt and red shorts her long wavy hair dripping from the shower, we turned to Aido to find him gone, Bellalyse sighed

"Let's go see what happened" Michelle stated, I nodded and Bellalyse agreed we both jumped off the balcony and ran to the source of the scream, we got there in three seconds and found Aido fighting off a Level-E, I scanned their minds and found they were from our dimension; I quickly ran to the girl I saw cowering in the corner she looked frighten and scared as three monstrosities made their way towards the poor girl crying her eyes out it seemed I closed my eyes for a brief second

"Draconis Dentem!"**(1) **I yelled the ground trembled as I welded twin swords blue flames burning from the sword, I ran towards Aido who was having difficulty with the two monsters that were attacking him. I swiftly rammed my knee into one of the monsters head knocking him to the ground a few feet away from me while I stabbed the last one with my sword in the head killing him instantly it fell and turned to dust I turned to Aido

"Run you fool!" I yelled he gave me a desperate look, but I turned trying to ignore but my heart was hurting _do I like him?_ I shook my head and focused on the fight, I heard a scream and turned to my right as I saw Bellalyse get knocked to the ground by a huge bat-like creature Michelle was busy fighting off the rest of the monsters, it expanded its wings getting ready for takeoff; It grabbed the frightened girl and Bellalyse by its claws and started to flap its wings, I thought I heard Aido say something but couldn't hear because of the wind blowing from the beast, afraid that he might get hurt I casted a shielding spell a few seconds later there was a shield surrounding the monster and me keeping him from leaving, the monster noticed that he couldn't get to the sky and turned to me in anger he dropped Bellalyse and the girl and came at me in lighting speed turning its form, I widened my eyes at the figure standing in front of me

"You!" I yelled the glow in my eyes dancing with fury, it was the man that attacked me before

"Hello Sweet Heart miss me?" he sneered, I hissed in response

"Keep talking demon and I might not let you live this time" I said dead serious, he cackled and welded his sword begging me to come forward, I ran and swung my sword at him, he blocked it then suddenly stabbed me in the side with something sharp, I flinched in pain and jumped back a few feet, he sneered and held up the piece of metal that he stabbed me with . . . it was a piece of pure silver; I stumbled a bit regaining my balance; he sighed at my still standing form as I clutched my side to stop the bleeding and the throbbing pain

"I thought it would work but I guess I'll have to try something else" He said in a sing-song voice and started to make his way over to me I tried to move away but failed from the deep wound in my side I jumped back as my back touched the invisible screen, I saw Michelle kill the last monster from the corner of my eye and saw me fighting the man responsible for sending us here, she ran towards us I turned back to the mad man as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an arm lock; I flinched at the pain in my side and felt disgusted as he started to sniff my hair

"You smell nice" was the last thing I remember as my vision started to get blurry from the loss of blood, I fell back and hit the ground with a loud thump. . .

Michelle's P.O.V

I fought with all my strength using all the anger I built up from earlier, I looked over my shoulder to see Bellalyse and the girl unconscious on the floor, I panicked and hurriedly killed the last monster the was in my way; my sword diminished and I ran to where Aido was banging on a invisible wall, I looked through and saw Sofia deeply wounded lying on the floor unconscious

"Sofia!" I yelled as my eyes widened at the sight of the man that through her helplessly over his shoulder; he looked at me and smiled an evil smile. I gave him my stone glare and stood back observing a way to get in the bubble that held Sofia and the bastard inside. Anger filled my eyes as I found nothing. I banged on the bubble in frustration making a crack in it. A plan formed in my head as I looked at Aido, his eyes were on the man giving him a murderous look

"Aido I need your help go wake up Bellalyse and make her mad" I shouted in a pleading voice, he turned to me and gave a questionable gaze before using his inhuman speed to get Bellalyse and brought her back, he placed he on the ground she groaned and sat up rubbing her head in the process. I heard voices and yells coming from far away.

"Michelle!" I heard Zero call my name from deep in the forest

"W-what happened?" Bellalyse moaned in pain, I grabbed Aido's hand and slapped her with it, she stumbled back in shock and I ran towards the bubbled and summoned my axe in preparation 3…2…1 I slammed my axe against the bubbled making a huge spider web crack and turned just in time to see Bellalyse half awaken and picking up Aido by his collar lifting him effortlessly off the ground poor Aido I thought before Bellalyse threw him towards me, I yelped in surprise able to move in time as Aido hit the bubble shattering it to pieces the man inside dropped Sofia to cover his head from the falling glass I ran and grabbed Sofia bringing her to safety.

I turned to Bellalyse expecting her to turn back to normal but paled at her true form was still there, she walked over to the trembling man as he tried to escape but Bellalyse was too fast for him, she grabbed him and threw him at a huge oak tree that cracked in half after he fell to the ground howling in pain

"Mercy! Please!" he shouted crawling away from Bellalyse as she casually walked over and stepped on his leg, I winced slightly as I heard a sickening crack as she broke his knee, he screamed in pain, I ran to Bellalyse and grabbed her arm pulling her back; praying in the back of my mind that I will survive this, I gulped as her hateful gaze turned towards me

"B-bellalyse calm down, we're done lets go" I said as calmly as I can, she nodded before turning towards the man

"You're lucky filth, I'll let my sister finish the job just to make your death less painful" she sneered walking away towards Sofia

"Finish him" she ordered before leaving me, I bended down and sat on his back, he turned and glared at me

"Tell me why you're here?" I said in a threatening voice, he trembled and he brought out his hand gun and pointed it at his head, before I could do anything he shoot himself and his lifeless body started to disappear.

_Damn, he came here and ruined the story and now he killed himself; how am I supposed to explain to the head master about this?_ I mentally sighed before walking towards Sofia and saw the night class and the headmaster and Zero coming out of the forest with faces filled with worry, fear, confusion and questions that of course needed to be answered

_This is going to take forever _I thought as I made my way towards them

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys thanks for having patience and reading my story, School is getting harder since I'm in high school where my grades count and my holiday's were booked with family and friend's but no me time, hope you can forgive me:) updates from now on will be once a week unless I have spare time that wil never happen I guess:(**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys just to let you guys know my pen name has changed to: ** Bellalyse Rose Bogdanor ** the reason for this is because i have been patronized, yes very bad that's why i changed my name sorry:(


End file.
